


Mistletoe

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [20]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Matt just had to buy the belt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JayBourne ^.^ I love JayBourne so much. Thank you for reading this smut :)

Matt couldn't help himself when he saw it, he just had to buy it. It was ridiculous, frankly, but fuck it, he wanted it so he bought it. It was nice belt anyways, the reason Matt wanted it though was the fact that it had a bit of mistletoe hanging off the buckle. It was one of the greatest things Matt had seen.

James was already home when Matt got home, Matt put the groceries away before going upstairs to let James know he was back. If things turned out the way he was hoping they would they'd both probably forget about everything.

Matt put the belt on and chuckled if nothing else he hoped James got a laugh out of it. He knocked on the door frame as he walked into their bedroom, James looked up from his phone and his face split into a wide grin.

"What do you have there, Willis?" James raised an eyebrow as he let out a dirty chuckle.

"You know how people like to kiss under the mistletoe." Matt shrugged.

"And there's something that you want me to kiss?" James' grin had morphed into a smirk as he crawled across the bed towards Matt.

"Actually, I was hoping for a bit more than just a kiss." Matt loved the way James was looking right now as he slid off the bed and walked Matt against a wall. James had his hands travelling up Matt's back, settling one on his neck and pulling him forward for a bruising kiss.

"Mmm, that's nice." James nipped Matt's bottom lip when pulled away. "You're such a good kisser." James pulled Matt in for another kiss, taking his breath away.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but the tradition is you kiss underneath the mistletoe." Matt said when he got his breath back.

"Well, if that's the tradition." James dropped to his knees, quickly removed the belt and started to undo Matt's jeans. He raised an eyebrow when he slid Matt's jeans to the floor and saw the pattern of his pants.

"Mistletoe printed boxers, really?" James laughed in a way that normally wouldn't affect Matt so strongly but he was blowing hot air over his quickly forming erection, it made Matt squirm. "If you wanted a blow job you could've just asked."

"This was funnier." Matt's voice was hoarse.

"True." James slid the boxers to the floor where Matt kicked out of them and his jeans. James leant forward gave the tip a gentle kiss. "All right, I gave it a kiss." James started to get up but Matt's arms shot out and gripped onto his shoulder's, keeping James on his knees.

"You can't just do that!" Matt sounded distressed. "I mean, please don't just tease me like that."

"I just wanted to see your reaction." James laughed. "Of course I wouldn't do that to you. Then you'd have every right to do the same to me."

"Like I'd walk away from any sexual offer from you." Matt moved one of his hands into James' hair, carding through his locks. James hummed contently at the sensation, before turning his attention back to the matter in his hand. James had his hand wrapped around Matt's cock, stroking it to full hardness. James glanced up at Matt when he heard his head hit the wall.

James licked his lips and leant forward to suck the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and enjoying the unique taste of Matt. James relaxed his jaw and took Matt as deep as he could, sucking hard. Matt's hand tighten in James' hair, not wanting to guide his movements but wanting nothing more than to thrust his hips deeper into his wet mouth.

James licked a broad stripe from root to tip, swirling his tongue around the head once more, letting his eyes fall shut in bliss. To Matt, it looked like James was enjoying a particularly good ice lolly, but he had never seen James look at food the way he looked at him, well, maybe once when he hadn't had Nutella in a month. A light scraping of teeth along the underside of his cock made Matt shiver and forget his train of thought.

Matt moaned as he felt his orgasm building, he let both hands tangle in James' hair and felt James' throat relax, Matt took this a sign to thrust freely which was good because he really couldn't control himself any longer. Matt fucked James' face hard until James used his forearm to hold Matt's hips against the wall.

"S-sorry." Matt tried to apologise through his haze, he wasn't even sure if he spoke because James took no notice, he just hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, pulling the orgasm out of Matt. "James. James." Matt panted, tugging James' hair as a way of warning. "I'm-" Matt exploded in ecstasy, watching in awe as James not only swallowed but gentle licked Matt's softening cock, giving it a tender kiss before he stood up to give an even more tender one to Matt.

"That was fun." James gave Matt one of his iconic Puppies and Sunshine Smiles.

"Fun?" Matt panted for breath. "It was bloody fantastic. I think it's your turn to now." Matt's lips curled into a smirk as he pressed his lips against James', determined to show him just how grateful he was.


End file.
